


White Noise

by lordcovfefe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Semi-Public Sex, link is horny, rain is our friend, rhoam is rude, so is zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordcovfefe/pseuds/lordcovfefe
Summary: We pick up right after everyone's LEAST favorite memory (ok maybe second to last) "Father and Daughter"Zelda has a bad day (because that memory) and wants to get it on with her knight consort to feel better in the best way. They are stuck in the castle though with peeping toms!! Whateeeeeever will they do?





	1. Discomposure

Different people have different ways of expelling frustration. My Father, as he demonstrated today, cools feeling through verbal abuse. I once witnessed Alton, the head cook of the castle, throw an entire fruitcake onto the floor because one of his workers fumbled the icing work.

When Mother lost the twins she had been carrying, a boy and a girl, she had allowed herself one time to weep before returning to the composure demanded of her as Queen.

Even though I was four years old, and supposed to know nothing of the matter, I had crouched outside her chamber and listened to the horrific moaning. After that clear but bitterly cold winter day, she spoke less.

 

I suspect that not all of her pain was carried off with her tears.

 

Perhaps my younger sister was the true descendant of the goddess. Perhaps with her death, we lost not only a child but also Hyrule’s only chance at survival. If that is the case, why would the goddesses allow for her passing? Why would they allow me to remain, pathetic as I am?

My appointed knight, Link, vents frustration in training with the sword. To anyone else, he would appear to be simply in daily drills. As I am accustomed to reading the subtleties written in the crook of his eye or bend of his mouth, I can sense when it is anger and not dedication behind his swings.

This afternoon, after my father finished scolding me and walked away, Link stood from where he had been kneeling and dropped over the battlements to the courtyard below.

I remained on the walkway between my bedroom and my study, waffling between shock and anger. I had only one idea as to how I might deal with this agitation. Less of a how, and more of a _who._

I knew I would find him in his measured but desperate drills. Though I ruffled at the thought of walking about the castle after such a public embarrassment, my desire to find my knight was greater than my dread of wagging tongues.  _Heir to a throne of nothing..._

I charged across the courtyard with as much speed as my heavy skirt would allow, shaking off those words and gathering my features into a thoughtful moue. Although I can not remember my mother well, I do try to imitate her grace.

The heady smell of a coming storm hung on the evening. I noted the gathering dew with satisfaction, pleased that the cheerful sky would soon be blotted out to match my temper.

I found Link on a veranda close to the castle docks. His expression was so severe by his standards, it just might have been readable to the unpracticed eye. To my eye, it was utter devastation.

When he saw my approach, he stood at attention with the point of the Master Sword against the stone, his hands worrying the pommel. Looking down, a pained expression flashed across his face for an instant before he looked up, again a husk of himself.

“Princess, I think you should rest for the remainder of the day.”

“I have been spoken to like a child enough for one day. Do not presume to give me orders,” I shot back, perhaps betraying my own method of releasing frustration.

I immediately regretted my tone when I saw a hint of confusion in his eyes--the same confusion they held when I yelled at him in front of a shrine, questioned his proficiency next to a lake, was disgusted with his presence on Vah Naboris.

I have not been kind to my appointed knight. I suppose I, like my father, have a streak for cruelty when under pressure.

Before Link and I made our peace, his presence vexed me like nothing ever has. How I detested him! I could not bear to be near to him. His voice, his smell, his face all revolted me--yet when night came, I had the most peculiar dreams about the two of us.

How my subconscious mind could conceive of acts I had never performed I do not know.

I still detest him for his features. To look in his oceanic eyes or on his muscled back as he trains fills me with a rage quite unbecoming of a princess. How I hate the utter helplessness I feel, looking on him and realizing I have never seen a face that could rival his. What in his lineage makes him so genetically superior to the other men I have known? Has every hero in his line been so infuriatingly attractive?

 

And if I am truly descended from the goddess, why is my being so far from divine?

 

The most puzzling thing in all of this, and the very source of my ill temper, is my inability to reconcile my holy heritage with the plainness of my reality. The others who came before me were more elegant and I am the awkward, gangling exception. I am the outlier in our data pool.

Anomalies in my own research incense me to no end--a mouse that will not respond to my behavior conditioning, a plant in the castle hothouse that refuses to leaf on the same schedule as its peers, or an errant guardian whose orange lights seem to take on a rosier hue. I cannot make sense of them, and their stubborn uniquity taints the otherwise orderly pool of my samples.

To be an anomaly myself is an unspeakable horror. Princess Zelda of the Twili invasion was said to be a heavenly creature, beautifully serene in both stature and temper. One in my line disguised herself as a Sheikah warrior in war time, demonstrating bravery and tenacity of spirit.

I am simply a Zelda who was publicly chided by her father as her knight looked on in embarrassment. More than the shame of my impotence, the disorderliness of my placement in this line frustrates me.

What a relief it would be to discover that my Father had been unfaithful and I was not, in fact, born of Hylia’s line. There is no doubt I was sired by that tumultuous loaf of a man, but it just seems so ludicrous that my maternal line was a holy one.

I am a trueborn princess who longs to be bastardized! How lovely it would be. An untidy heritage would make a tidy explanation.

Of course, if it is true that I am not the sacred princess, then I suppose my sacred hero would no longer be beholden to me. Would he still care for me, if it came to light that I did not in fact carry the soul of the goddess he has known for many lifetimes?

Which brings to mind another conundrum--Link is the one person in Hyrule who knows the soul of the goddess best. He has fought alongside her (me?) countless times. Would he then, not, be capable of declaring me an impostor the second he met me, if that is the case? So far, he has not.

This is the one piece of evidence that resigns me to the conclusion that, ridiculous as it seems, I am the chosen vessel of Hylia for this lifetime.

I know I tend to get carried away in analyses. Now that that matter is settled, I shall continue to recount the events of yesterday, and most importantly, the events of last night.


	2. The Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is a researcher and wants to know all about the birds and the bees

We stood on one of the rough gravel terraces that line the waterfalls around the back of the castle. Shifting from one foot to another, I fought for something dignified to say in my rather undignified state.

Link saved me from my crisis by softly asking, “are you ok?” and at once my anger dissolved to reveal that it was actually sadness. With him I am simply a scared teenager, not a princess carrying the weight of an entire kingdom.

“No,” I replied at the same tender volume. “But there is nothing that can be done. He will never understand.”

Shooing away the tears that were pawing at my eyelids, I refocused on what I had come to ask of him.

“Come to me tonight,” I finally sputtered, my eyes locked on his as to not miss any micro emotion.

I recorded a moment of the expression that signifies _longing_ for him, and I felt a bolt run from the tip of my head to the base of my spine. _He desires me!_

Unfortunately for me, that expression was followed by the signifier of _deliberation._ My privates still humming, I waited for his words.

“The entire court is here and they all know you’re back. Lord whoever and Baroness that will be seeking to treat with you endlessly. We won’t have any privacy,” he replied.

“Everyone knows my appointed knight is with me. They have learned to stay away when you are near,” I argued. “ _And_ by the looks of it, there is quite the storm headed our way. The rain will keep the courtiers in doors as well as provide a barrier of white noise.”

He looked towards the horizon, where grey clouds were gathering in the direction of Zora’s Domain. Again I was met with the marker I have named _deliberation._

“Storms from the East are unpredictable. If the storm were to be sustained and heavy, it might work. But it could let up at any moment. And...”

His words halted, but both of us knew exactly where they led. _The consequences should we be caught._

After our relationship had evolved from forced companions to friends to more than friends, Link had confided the “consequences” that had been laid out for him.

When he had pulled forth the Master Sword, it became clear that he and I were the anointed individuals of our age, the avatar of the goddess and the hero respectively.

It was also clear that we were of the opposite sex, young, and attractive. Our mission would take us to the corners of Hyrule quite alone. Councillors were quick to point out that this situation could be a liability for the unmarried princess of Hyrule.

Both his father and my father had taken him aside on separate occasions and made it “shockingly clear” (his words) that he was under no circumstances to impair my virtue.

If something were to happen, he obviously would not meet his consequences until _after_ he had fulfilled his duty as hero. We would be kept separate until our time came.

Afterwards, however, he would be an expendable, and not of noble rank. He would be banished if the offense was not too great. If however, he defiled me horribly, the punishment would be capital.

 

It is my greatest desire that he defile me completely.

 

For months, we have been taking our pleasure, but only outside the castle. It remains a practice exclusively for the wild, where it began.

And, although I have tasted of him and he of me, he has not known me in the way a man knows his wife.

Our partnership evolved to something more against a tree one rainy afternoon. The passionate affair was a stark contrast to the gloomy conversation that had preceded it--a discussion about his father, my father, and both of our inescapable fates.

I should like to write that Link was a gentlemen and myself an immaculate lady. With all his chivalry, one would think he would restrain himself for some months with the proper amount of drama and pining.

However, it had been at most ten minutes between my first ever kiss and my first ever climax, completely naked and unraveled in the embrace of his fingers and mouth.

We have been lovers for hundreds of lifetimes. I have met him in copulation countless times before, and will for every lifetime after this. Why waste any time engaging in what seems to be a timeless and sacred calling for us?

 

However, both of us refrained from crossing that final threshold of propriety.

 

I puzzled over the hesitation endlessly. I ruled out prudence and lack of desire as possible reasons that we had not yet crossed that line.

I dreamed and dreamed of what it might be like to know him completely, to have him possess me whole.

Standing in the graying dusk, I sent my plea skyward: “Although my prayers must be a farce to you, given the deaf ear you have shown time and again, let this be the one you answer: please send the fiercest rainstorm you have ever conjured this night. I should like to know Farore’s champion in the downpour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on this being a first time ficlet but some things happened and here we are


	3. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger

As the sky darkened and the rain persisted, my stomach fluttered with equal parts trepidation and excitement. 

After a bit of quarreling and calculation, we had concluded that if and  _ only  _ if the rain did not let up, Link would come to my room in the night. 

It was the only way we could be sure that courtiers would stay indoors, and also that our  _ activities _ would not be audible.

With every passing hour, the deluge continued, and I became more and more stunned that Hylia had actually deigned to answer a prayer from  **me** ! Her least favorite subject!

I found it quite amusing that she would grant a carnal meeting with her champion before granting me the sacred powers. But I have long given up trying to understand her…

The large clock tower above the castle chapel chimed nine times as the last bit of twilight vanished over the Hebra mountains. 

I felt slightly dissociated from my body as I sat at my dressing table, brushing through my hair over and over again. It then occurred to me that some preparations might be necessary  _ elsewhere _ , and I cursed myself for not thinking of these things earlier when I had taken my bath.

I padded over to the armoire and opened it to reveal the full-length mirror within. I heard the rumble of thunder collect in the distance as I lifted up my night shift to examine my body. I had never given much thought to the golden tufts of hair at the apex of my thighs. 

_ Should I have done something about it? Will he like this? _

I shivered, the damp air dancing a chill over my breasts. I allowed my gown to drop back to the floor. I was being silly. Link was  _ quite _ familiar with the state of my anatomy. He had explored it thorougly with both fingers and mouth. 

Despite this, I felt a self-consciousness unfamiliar to me. Here was something I felt entirely unprepared for.

I sat back down at my dressing table, staring into the looking glass. I knew for certain that this was what I wanted. That  _ he  _ was what I wanted.

It was strange, actually, to be so certain of something in a lifetime of confusion. Still, my stomach churned with insecurity, mostly about my own performance and body.

 

I sat so long at my dressing table that my mind was beginning to warp what it saw in the glass. Tired of my own scrutiny, and agitated over the non-appearance of Link, I got up to read over (once again) the Ancient Sheikah texts that we had managed to salvage from the excavation site of Naboris. 

Although I had read through the texts enough to know them by heart, their content still puzzled me. They were surprisingly non-scientific and instead contained archaic soliloquys about life and decay. 

_ The peak of Summer dwells in the Winter frost, for that which lays dormant is sowing pure potentiality.... _

_ That which seems cruelest, is the true unfolding. For in bitter defeat there lies the seed of victory... _

Honestly, it is the same kind of blathering nonsense I hear daily from Hylia’s priests. It is far too impressionistic! 

How curious that the Ancient Sheikah researchers, so competent in their craft, would not have recorded equations of equal value. Perhaps the more mathematical texts have yet to be discovered and these poetic ramblings are simply a volume in the collection.

I had just finished the chapter on the healing power of water when the chapel bells struck midnight. 

_ What in the world is that boy up to? _

For the first time, it occured to me that he might not show. Perhaps he was not able to sneak out of the royal guard’s quarters. Perhaps he had fallen into a deep sleep, however rare that was for him. Perhaps he was stalking about the kitchens and had lost track of time while sampling different foods. 

Or, perhaps, he was no longer interested in our liason. What if there was someone else? What if he had only been playing along at this romance out of obligation? He would not refuse his sovereign. 

Perhaps not showing up was his way of expressing his wish to be free from this sort of entanglement.

The possibility of being rejected by him snapped one of the remaining strongholds in my heart. I could not bear to be rejected by the only person I gave a single fig about in this cursed kingdom.

My entire life had been rejection. Rejection by my Father, rejection by the gossipping courtiers, and of course the most brutal of all, rejection by my ancestor Hylia.

To have the only meaningful part of my life ripped away would just be too much to bear. I threw myself across my bed and started crying into my pillow.

“What’s going on?” asked a voice from across the room.

I jerked up and gasped, turning to see Link crawling in through my window, dripping rainwater onto the thick woolen rug.

“You scared me! You could have at least knocked!” I exclaimed, embarrassed that he had caught me in a moment of unwarranted drama.

“It was the least conspicuous entrance. I climbed from the dining hall,” he explained nonchalantly, as if scaling a castle turret were as taking a stroll in the park.

“You climbed from the dining hall,” I repeated dumbly, noticing that he was wearing what appeared to be Sheikah stealth armor.

He nodded, smiling at me and beginning to peel off the damp layers. Not for the first time, I admired his physique as the sopping breastplate fell to the floor. 

The material appeared to be something quite stretchy and sound dampening.  _ What sort of materials might the Sheikah have used? What is it that makes their scientific progress so much faster than ours? _

“....hello?” his voice once again snapped me out of my stupor.

“I’m sorry, Link. I was caught up in thought. What did you say?”

“Why were you crying?”

I blanched for a moment, unwilling to divulge the truth.

“I...I simply became overwhelmed again with my destiny. I am more prone to emotion late at night. Lack of sleep can inhibit the brains’ emotion centers, you know!”

My flustered response had betrayed a concealment of the truth. He peered at me for a moment with a discerning expression, but must have decided an investigation was not worth the trouble.

He had stripped down to just the tights of his stealth set, and had loosed the sticks holding his hair in place so that it now hung shaggy around his shoulders. How much more clothing was he planning on removing? My heart clenched. 

_ You can do this. _

“Need help removing that last piece?” I ventured, sounding more brave than I felt.

His suspicious expression changed in a heartbeat to one of voracious desire.  _ I’ve finally done something right!  _ When we are in our moments of passion, he reminds me of a wild beast. It both frightens and thrills me.

Before I knew it, he had crossed the room and looped one arm under my knees and one under my back so I was swept up from the floor and into his arms. He smelled like rainwater, and his skin was cool and damp from the armor.

He carried me over to the velvet settee and sat down. I was cradled in his lap, my back against his left knee which he had brought up for me to lean on. He unhooked his right hand from under my knees and it started traveling down my thighs to my most intimate space. His left arm curled around my shoulder so that his hand could come down to massage my breast.

He leaned his face into the crook of my neck, burying it deep and breathing me in. He then withdrew slightly and  _ licked  _ my neck. I squealed, delighted at his appetite.

I could feel  _ something  _ pressing into my buttocks that hadn’t been there a moment before.

“Link!” I exclaimed.

“What?” he answered, a glazed look in his eye but also his attention on me.

“You’re quite eager tonight,” I answered, giving him what I hoped was a kittenish look.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” he murmured against my ear. “About this,” he said, and I felt his finger probe into me.

I gasped as he slid it farther in, rocking to the knuckle and then back out again. Once he had worked me apart sufficiently, he slid a second in.

I could both feel and  _ hear _ that my anatomy was responding to his touch, my body singing its approval of him. 

“You’re so wet,” he growled into my neck, seeming to read my thoughts.

The hand on my breast pushed down the straps of my nightdress so he could slide them down, exposing my breasts to the chill air. He started rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger and it hardened, responding to both the temperature and his touch.

We were both drinking in the other madly.

The sound of his fingers sliding in and out of me was becoming obscene, and I could feel my juices starting to dribble down onto the velvet.

He seemed to enjoy that, and, groaning, ground his hips up into mine. Outside, the rain continued to beat on the stone as if laying siege to the castle.

Suddenly, he moved me off his lap and jerked up. He paced, taking deep breaths. The stealth tights did little to conceal his enormous erection.

Now it was my turn to ask: “what’s going on?”

  
  


“I need to calm down. This is making me want to do some things,” he confessed.

“And why can’t we do those things?” I asked, and he froze, stunned.

“W-what?” he stammered, in the smallest voice I had ever heard from him.

“I’m ready to go all the way with you. I’ve never wanted anything more. I’ve never been so sure of anything,” I told him, my voice steady but heart pounding.

He blinked, stunned. I shifted on the settee, awaiting the only answer that mattered to me at all.


	4. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex for the first time on a stormy night with some fun angst leading up to it. That's all ya need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual the smut chapter is my longest chapter but honestly, what are we all here for? Also it was raining in my city tonight and the inspiration struck, so I banged this out on the keyboard with little to no editing. So, hiit ya girl up if you see something silly in here

The most irritating thing about Link is the stony face that is his mask the majority of the time. Sometimes I feel he is about as expressive as an ear of corn!

And this was certainly not the time for it. I would not tolerate  _ that face  _ after such a question as the one I had asked.

“Do try to show some emotion,” I sighed.

He shook his head as if waking up from an unplanned nap.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “I, uh…” He blinked again and cleared his throat. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t imagining things.”

“You’re not,” I said, steeling my nerves again. “I want you.”

“...are you sure?”

My temper was beginning to flare. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I believe the words I said were: I want you. Now can you come here?”

I have seen the rapid response of Link in combat, I have watched him best all of his fellow knights in sprinting races, and still his speed surprises me.

He came up flush against me again, still cool and damp with the dew of rainwater.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he murmured into the spot where the back of my ear meets the base of my skull. Involuntarily, I wriggled against him.

“Sit still,” he commanded in a low voice that robbed me of breath for a moment.

I did as I was commanded, my mouth hanging open at his sudden authority. The reversal of roles only served to heighten my arousal. I could feel my swollen pearl throbbing against my undergarments.

He swept me up again, and this time carried me over to my bed. Setting me down, he looked me in the eye and asked, “If at any moment anything is too much for you, you tell me, and we’ll slow down, ok?”

I nodded, in disbelief and bliss over what was about to happen. Link carrying me to bed had already realized so many fantasies I had held for so long, even when I was a prat to him.  _ Especially  _ when I was a prat to him.

He gently guided my head to the side so he could access my neck. Brushing my hair away, he started laying gentle, damp kisses along its length. He bit the lobe of my ear then breathed: “I want you to relax.”

I did as I was told, melting into the satin of my bed and the dampness of his skin even further. His fingers had started toying at my nipple when his apparent expertise struck a realization in me.

“Link, have you done this before?”

He stopped all movement and looked at me with only the slightest show of shock. He cleared his throat and said, “uh...yeah, I have.”

I tried to be like him, to disguise the pang of jealousy that drove an icicle into my chest. I tried to show none of it. 

Me being myself, however, I’m sure I looked like a caricature.

“Oh,” I said, attempting dignity. I cleared my throat as well. “Very well...I suppose it is best if one of us knows how to proceed.”

He had removed his hand from my breast and was gently cradling the back of my head.

“Listen, Zelda,” he said, his eyes on mine, “if that changes anything, I want to stop right now. I want you to feel completely confident and comfortable.”

Damn him. His even responses always thwarted my plans for a theatrical bit of moping and dwelling.

I sat up, and he rose to meet me.

“It doesn’t change anything,” I replied. “I’m just...surprised...that’s all.”

“I guess I thought you knew,” he said. “With the way our past, um,  _ activities  _ have gone.”

I pondered this for a moment. “That was the first time I’d done  _ any  _ of that. I had nothing to compare it to. I guess I thought things just flowed naturally when two people...like each other.”

He smiled and breathed a laugh. “You’re right. They do. I know because you’re the first girl I’ve ever loved and it’s completely different.”

I blanched for a moment.

“You can’t just tell me you love me and think it will convince me to sleep with you!”

He looked at me with a blatant mixture of hurt and disgust. Such a vivid expression for him meant that there had been a serious upheaval.

He got up from my bed and started to collect the armor that was strewn about my floor.

“I don’t ever want to  _ convince  _ you to do anything. I’m really sorry I wasn’t more clear about my past. I will be ready to escort you at the usual time tomorrow.”

He started towards the same window he had crawled in through and I immediately felt hot tears resting on my bottom eyelashes.

“Wait, Link!” I cried, darting up and across the room. “Please,” I said, taking ahold of his shoulders and gently nudging him back towards the bed. “I didn’t mean it, you know my tongue is often too big for my mouth, I was simply flustered, you know I run away from genuine emotion, I’m just so scared of rejection, you’re the only person I can be transparent wi--”

He kissed me. His lips came against mine in a cool, soft, perfect fit that can only have been molded together over countless reincarnations of him and me.

It certainly was an effective way to quell my prattling on about whatever psychological diagnoses I had made about myself.

“I do love you,” he said over heavy breathing. “I don’t want anything from you. I don’t know where this is going. You, me, and all our friends could die in the fight against Ganon. But I want you to know that I love you. You have become the purpose of all that I do. I train, fight, and am more than prepared to die for everything that is you.” He laced his fingers in mine and  _ squeezed.  _ “And now I could die happily, knowing that you know the extent of my devotion to you,” he finished.

And then he turned to leave.

Or at least he would have, if I didn’t burst into tears, collapsing. He turned around and caught me, settling me into the nook between his shoulder and head. For a moment, he just held me. I cried while the rain continued to drip in from the open window.

I felt his fingers tangle into my hair and softly massage my head.

Another moment passed. He finally asked, “Zelda? Do you want to talk about it?”

I slowed my breathing and melted against him.

“Will you sit down again?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” he said, with a hint of a smile. He guided me, to my chagrin, back to the settee and not to the bed.

I sat up, again focused on the task at hand. Sitting primly, I addressed the first order of business: “First off, I love you too.”

He smiled and again breathed a laugh. Luckily he seemed to be amused by my mercurial patterns instead of frustrated by them.

“Good,” he said, still smiling. “We’re agreed on something then.”

“Secondly, I’d like to have sex with you. Tonight,” I continued. “In that I am confident and comfortable.”

He stiffened. “Princess, I…”

“Do not call me Princess in here. You know how I detest that. And I don’t care about your past. What I care about is  _ us,  _ right now, and how it’s the only real thing I’ve ever felt.”

He stuttered, “I want you to know...nothing that happened before was anything special. The Gerudo, um, they’re...”

“Do stop talking,” I requested. Secretly, I was happy to hear it, but I knew the discussion would do nothing to heighten a romantic mood. Though I would have to find out exactly  _ what  _ the Gerudo were at a later time.

Plus, I added: “I know that nothing could have ever been this, ever been  _ us,  _ because being a participant in it, I know that nothing could ever rival this.”

“Exactly,” he said with another smile, and leaned in to kiss me.

I drank in his lips, gasping as if he were a resource soon to be lost. I had to have all of him.  _ Immediately. _

“Is that enough preamble for you? Can we carry on now?” I demanded.

“Hush.” He stuck the side of his hand into my mouth and carried me back on the bed. He set me down so I was on my stomach, pulled up my nightgown, and removed my underwear so that my sex was exposed.

He laid down beside me and blew again into my ear, “I thought I told you to relax.”

I fidgeted, waiting for his next move.

He answered in the form of two fingers slowly sliding into me. He brought the fingers to his mouth and licked them, not breaking eye contact. He then set the glistening digits back to work on me, rubbing obscene patterns into that  _ glorious  _ bundle of nerves at the apex of my slit.

He hoisted me up slightly so I was balanced on my hands and knees and he had access to my breasts. He slipped the bunched nightgown over my head so I was entirely in the nude.

He then came up onto his knees, kneeling next to me so that my entire body was available to him. One hand reached under and through my legs so it could access that bundle, and the other was flicking and pulling at alternating nipples.

I arched my back and moaned. “ _ Link…” _

The discussion had gone so long, and my anticipation had grown so much, that it did not take long for me to climax.

The orgasm was fierce and I crumpled face down into the pillow, allowing the golden waves to course through me with my bottom still in the air. He took the opportunity of this exposure and came around the back of me, burying his face in my now-soaking garden.

“Oooh my,” I squealed. His mouth had spent much time there, but never in this provocative of a position.

I was  _ thoroughly _ enjoying the more dominant approach he was taking, so I decided to do as he said and relax. I arched my back even more and surrendered to his ministrations.

It was scandalizing to have him lapping at me like I was dinner, shaking and whimpering on my hands and knees. 

His tongue flicked in and out of me again and again, working me into a frenzy. He could sense my frantic heat and softened, instead kissing easy, open ovals that were unbelievably wet.

Just when I was beginning unwind, he closed his mouth over me and  _ sucked.  _ The world went white and I crashed under the waves of an orgasm even more intense than the last.

“That should do it,” he remarked as I feebly flipped onto my back to look at him.

“Do what?” I asked, my ears ringing slightly from the blood rush.

“Get you ready,” he said. “So I won’t hurt you.”

“Ah,” I said, taking a mental note of this approach to female anatomy. I would have to log it later. The moment was meant for something else entirely, however.. _. _

“Just a moment,” he said, and shifted around so that he could remove the final piece of armor. He came to hover above me, his body between my legs. We were both as naked as when we came into this world, only inches of air between us.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, but I cut him off. “Yes, I’m ready. Yes, I’m sure.”

He kissed the top of my cheekbone, gently brushing my eyelashes on the way. “I love you,” he whispered into the fold of my ear.

He then reached down and positioned himself right at my opening. Slowly, softly, he began to push in.

I gasped, and he stopped, concerned. I looked at him and nodded, motioning for him to keep going. It was not painful, so much as  _ new.  _ Intimate. Stiff and full. 

But alas, there are truly no words that can describe our carnal meeting! I am a researcher, not a wordsmith.

He kept gently pushing until he was fully sheathed in me. We breathed a sigh of pleasure and satisfaction together. He glanced again at my face, then started to move.

At first, he moved slowly, taking his time and monitoring my well being. I didn’t mind the leisurely pace, as I was basking in the full feeling of him actually  _ inside me. _

He didn’t seem to mind either and seemed to be wondering at the very same prospect.

Eventually, he quickened his pace, seemingly encouraged by my slickness and soft moans. He began gently snapping his hips against mine in a way that both shocked and thrilled me.

“Turn over,” he commanded, and I obliged. I once again flipped onto my stomach and he once again guided my bottom into the air. He re-entered me and I noted that we were copulating much like animals. It felt very natural, as I have always thought Link to have something rather beastly about him.

He pulled me up so that I was on my knees as well, and his hands snaked around my ribs to cup my breasts. He increased his speed and intensity even more, and I could not help but moan very loudly. The rain continued to pound against the stones of the castle. Thank Hylia for that.

I tilted my head back so it was draped across his shoulder and allowed him to fully possess me, demonstrating his devotion in the most primal of ways. The golden waves that have taken me when I am under his fingers or mouth were  _ nothing _ compared to this.

It felt like home. It felt so simple and true. It felt...powerful. Like a dormant force was sparking within me, coaxed and prodded by the union of us two as one.

I dissolved into this feeling, once again burying my face in the pillow and offering myself to him. He responded heartily, coming onto his hands as well, covering my body with his and truly devouring me.

As his climax grew near, his intensity grew. His strokes were faster, more forceful, but shallower, as if he was loathe to withdraw--even to re-enter. The sensation was new and I buckled, riding out yet another outrageous orgasm.

My peak spurred his on, and he choked out, “Zelda..I…I’m going to…ah!”

He climaxed inside of me, his moans of pleasure unlike anything I had ever heard from him before. We both shivered, and he withdrew.

“Stay there,” he said, before I could move.

He crossed the room and grabbed the cloth usually meant for cleaning his weapons and handed it to me.

“Here, use that. It tends to...dribble.”

I gave him an appalled look but did as I was told, obeying his orders for not the first time that evening.

When both of us had cleaned up, he climbed back into bed with me, still naked as the day he arrived.

He breathed deeply and pressed up against me. “I love the rain.”


	5. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your highness, what is this bruise? It looks rather fresh.”
> 
> I glanced down, seeing a purpleing mark on my thigh that I knew to be the work of hungry hands. Hands belonging to the wielder of the Master Sword.
> 
> I swallowed.
> 
> “We rode quite briskly to get inside before the storm yesterday evening. I must have exerted myself a little too hard.”

I awoke the next morning alone, rolling over to see some parchment laid on the pillow next to me. Rubbing my eyes, I opened it to see a note in Link’s scratchy but neat handwriting:  _ Here’s to many more rainy nights _ . 

I shifted around in my bed and smiled as the events of the prior night came streaming back into my consciousness. I noted with curiosity that I was slightly sore, my canal drawing a subtle reminder of its recent interactions. I relished in the sensation--though it wasn’t exactly comfortable, there was something secretly titillating about it.

My stomach rolled as I remembered the fullness and thickness of him. The soft, velvety skin of his penis contrasting with the rigidity of its form had never been so vivid as when it first entered me. I was glad that I had a sensation to remember it by in the morning--I wanted his imprint on as much of me as possible.

I laid in bed for quite some time thereafter, drinking in the musk that we had left behind on the sheets and reliving my own deflowering. Looking out the window, I frowned to see a bluebird sky.  _ When can I know him again? _

Contentedly, I started to manually explore my own anatomy to learn more about how it fared. Sliding a finger in, I smiled again at the memory of being filled by something much larger.

I then removed it to examine if the consistency of my viscous fluids were the same as they had been before this change. I was shocked to see that there was dried blood on my index!

_ Sweet Hylia.  _ I suppose I had read something about slight female bleeding the first time…

I pulled back the blankets to see a small spot of blood on my sheets. How mortifying! Hopefully Link had not seen. And, thankfully, I could easily explain it to my chambermaids by saying that my moon’s blood had come in the night.

I was rehearsing that monologue when a knock came at the door. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was well before the usual time Link came to escort me.

“Your highness,” came a woman’s voice from behind the door. “Are you awake?”

_ Curses. _ I recognized the voice as belonging to Liesl, my least favorite handmaiden.

“Yes, thank you Liesl,” I answered. “I will be ready to dress in just a moment.”

“Your Father has summoned you, and requests your presence  _ immediately.  _ Today we shall dress you simply, as must needs haste.”

My stomach dropped. There was no way we could have been heard, or seen. Was there? I suppose we left the window open...suppose a guard had strayed close to the walkway outside my room…

I wanted nothing more than to crawl under my covers and never come out. I am quite accustomed to ignoring my own wants, however.

I got up, smoothed the bed as much as possible, and opened the door to let Liesl in.

I cannot know if it was my imagination, or if she peered at my terrific bedhead with suspicious eyes.

I tried to calm my voice and swallowed the lump in my throat. Feigning calm, I chirped, “Do you know what he has summoned me to discuss?”

“He did not say,” she replied, her voice flat and stony. “My orders are simply to bring you to him  _ as quickly as possible _ .

I took pleasure, for a brief moment, in imagining the terse Liesl running from a flock of cuccos. An incensed flock of cuccos.

Alas, daydreams of loud squawking from both parties would do nothing to stop the wrath of my Father, if he was summoning me for the reason I feared.

Liesl was fastening one of my silk stockings when she stopped, staring at something.

“Your highness, what is this bruise? It looks rather fresh.”

I glanced down, seeing a purpleing mark on my thigh that I knew to be the work of hungry hands. Hands belonging to the wielder of the Master Sword.

I swallowed. 

“We rode quite briskly to get inside before the storm yesterday evening. I must have exerted myself a little too hard.”

She took another look at the bruise and continued to fasten the stocking.

“Your highness should be more careful. Perhaps your travel britches allow for too lively a riding style.”

To stop myself from rolling my eyes, I blinked hard.

“I will be sure to be more delicate next time. I do think I can manage that in trousers.”

We remained in silence until at last I was fully dressed in a simple gown fit for every day court life. I practically ran out the door, terrified of the audience with my father but glad to get away from the cantankerous maid.

Walking down the hallway leading to the throne room, I attempted some of the breathing exercises Link had taught me and stared at the scenes on the tapestries to occupy my mind. Each time a menacing  _ what if  _ appeared in my mind I would fixate on some scene, instead mentally reciting the history I knew of each one.

The hero of twilight battling a dragon, high above the ground in a long-lost sky city. A tall sheikah woman atop a horse with the young princess Zelda.  _ Banished...or worse… _

I looked down at the crimson carpet below my feet and then back up at the tapestries.

A wild contraption that had been constructed along the ancient sealing grounds that sadly, we no longer know the name for. Another relic lost to obscurity in the harsh sands of time.

Finally, I arrived at the throne room. I did not dally by the door as to not give my worries any more attention than they had already enjoyed. The only way to find out was to find out.

The two guards at the door, seeing my approach, announced me as I walked into the sanctum. The sallow sunlight streaming in from high windows appeared as columns of light thanks to the motes of dust that freely drifted.

I entered quickly, attempting to jostle out my nerves with physical movement.

I saw that Link already stood before my Father and I swallowed, torn between the lurching of my heart at his golden hair and the lead in my stomach at the implications of him being here.

His face was completely blank, not even a drop of anxiety. He rather seemed more resolute than normal, completely prepared to face whatever was coming with honor. He looked at me and crinkled his eyes for just a brief moment, sending me a private message.  _ Sweet Din.  _ How could he be flirting at a time like this?

He was calm and collected,  _ flirting  _ even! Triforce of courage indeed. Meanwhile, I was a quavering bundle of nerves amassing in a being known as Zelda. 

The hall finally settled and my Father cleared his throat. The silence fell deeper still.

“Zelda. Link. Young ones,” he boomed. His voice still grated on me with the memory of his dressing down the day before. “These are grave times. The stakes are high, and the price of failure is steep. Omens are everywhere. Just last night the moon seemed to turn a foul shade of crimson and seemed to be casting down an angry look from the sky. Grave times indeed,” he dithered on.

Half of my life had been spent listening to his half-baked proclamations of doom. He churned out several more minutes of self-indulgent catastrophizing when he finally arrived at the point. I tuned back in.

“And so, with all this in mind, I am bitterly disappointed to hear that this  _ Calamity  _  is not being treated with the gravitas that it so sorely requires.”

My stomach dropped even further. I wished that the floor of the sanctum would split and I could fall down into the ground. 

I would take responsibility for it all. I would say that it was all my doing, Link could not refuse me, I was his sovereign, he had nothing to do with it. I opened my mouth to say so--

“I have received information that on your visit to Zora’s Domain, you spent much time tinkering away in Vah Ruta, alone. This is unacceptable. You are not to leave your knight protector’s side, under any circumstances. Your person is the most crucial element in Ganon’s defeat. Sir Link, this is the last time I will say this without consequence--the princess does not leave your sight, no matter how she protests. That is a direct order.”

Link bowed his head. 

“Yes, your majesty.”

I felt dizzy and had an urgent need to sit.  _ Thank you Hylia! At least for this!  _

“Good. It is settled. Now,” my Father continued. “The matter I called you here to discuss. We have received intelligence that several star fragments have fallen in the area surrounding the Spring of Power. I believe this is a divine sign, an indication of the goddess’ presence on those grounds. You two will depart today for the Spring, as soon as you are ready. I expect this task will be treated with respect,” he said, giving both of us the hairy eyeball.

Neither of us said anything, but both offered solemn nods. Well, at least Link was surely solemn. I was still agog and trembling like a deer at our brush with disaster.

We both turned on our heels and left, Link settling into his place three places behind me. I took ten deep breaths, attempting to reclaim some measure of calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I alluded to the Groosenator. Don't come for me
> 
> More of this coming

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming atcha soon!


End file.
